Iron Fey: Winter's Heir
by Crying Happiness
Summary: Ellasyn is the daughter of Iron King and Queen. For most of her life, the other Fey around her had looked down upon her for being "Glamourless", but she strives to prove them all wrong. What happens when a deadly Plague sweeps the Nevernever and her Queen gets sick? Can she save her Kingdom, AND her Queen?


_**Hey Eveyone~! Crying Happiness here coming at you with another story! So basically, this one is based on the Iron Fey series. I absolutely loved this one and I fell in love with the characters! I hope you guys emjoy it! Let me know what you think when your done!**_

 ** _Thank you!  
Crying Happiness :)_**

 **Chapter 1**

The Plague hit like a wave, washing over everything it touched. It was a poison, targeting the glamour of Faeries. No one knew how to cure it, nor how to stop its spread. It was a phantom, sweeping over its victims and taking away their lives.

It was the first time I saw fear, _true fear_ ripple throughout the Nevernever. It was the first time that _everyone_ was vulnerable. Even a Queen. I don't think I could ever go through that again. Watch the despair and helplessness touch those I care about, and feel it within.

However, I wasn't prepared for the cause of all of this. The selfishness that was behind the creation of this illness. None of us were.

We were now in their mercy, helpless to stop them.

But, if I could help in some way, find a cure. Maybe, _just maybe_ people will forget that I, Ellasyn, the Iron Princess, am a glamourless Fey.

"You think you can win against me Princess?" The Iron Knight stood before me, his sword pointed up as we circled each other. "You have no Glamour."

"I wouldn't underestimate me" I stated, calculating my steps. I saw his hair spark in thought, his eyes electric with concentration. His first step was predictable.

I watched his sword arc, up into the air and slicing down, just missing my arm. I stepped in, my sword raised and hit the base of his hilt. I could feel his grip loosen, but he recovered quickly, twisting himself away from my advance. He then spun pressing his sword hard into the air towards me. I blocked with my own, pressing even harder and stepping back.

I noticed it then, his movements held power but were low on speed. I knew how to defeat him.

He pointed his sword towards me again , this time raising it higher, Leaving his side open. I reached for it, flipping my blade to its flat and hit the middle of his rib cage. I heard a sharp intake as he stumbled back, reaching for his side in pain.

I stepped forward, adrenaline fueling every step, and kicked his leg from under him. He dropped like a rock on his knee, his sword pointed down as I pointed at his throat.

"I was hoping for a challenge" I snarled, the anger of his comment finally setting in. "But I guess even a Glamourless Faerie can defeat-" I felt the wires wrap around my ankles, gripping tighter. I saw the small smirk as the glamour tingled my skin.

"Maybe next time Princess" The Iron Fey before me smirked, the glamour rising before both of my feet were pulled from beneath me. I panicked as my sword slipped from my grip and was slid across the ground, pulling until a voice stepped in.

"Crash, knock it off" Glitch's voice called, the veil of the glamour fading. I felt helpless as the wires unwrapped themselves from my ankles and slid away.

I pushed myself onto my hands and knees, feeling frustrated. How could I be so weak? Why couldn't I be strong, like my dad; like my mom?

Footsteps came towards as hoots climbed over me. I looked up to see Glitch standing over me, his black and white-streaked sparked as he glared at me.

"That wasn't bad" He said, holding his hand out towards me.

"Are you kidding me?" I snarled, taking it and allowing him to pull me to my feet. He made it look easy, my body moving easily up into the air as he pulled me up, not even grunting of my weight. "I was terrible! I couldn't even sense the glamour until it was too late!" I could still feel the anger drip off me, sizzling in my blood.

"You are not focused" Glitch said. "Even if you do not have glamour, you can sense it in the air around you. You just don't"

"How am I supposed to do that in the middle of a fight? What about the opponent before me?" I looked up at his violet eyes. They were watching me, cold, and sparking.

"Your opponent will do anything to defeat you. Even use glamour as you point a sword at your throat. They will always be calculating your strength and weaknesses. You have to do the same"

I could feel the admiration rise as the knights listened to their First Lieutenant. I knew he was always a good speaker, but it wasn't until I got older did I get the gravity of his words. He would make anyone listen, even if he turned cold and heartless.

"The next two knights" Glitch turned to the Knights he helped train. Two knights stepped forward and looked at each other, sliding their swords from their sheaths as I picked up my own. I stepped away, hearing the sound of metal clash at my back.

I somehow felt hateful towards myself, not being able to bend glamour like those around me. I was part Fey, daughter of the Iron Queen and the former Prince of Winter. Why was I the only one unable to make a single flower bloom, or make ice impale the hearts of those I hate, or poison them all with iron traps?

I found myself wandering the garden that wrapped around the castle. Life twirled around the iron, making the static come alive. This was my sanctuary, the place I go when I felt frustrated; off.

I paused at a rose bush, where silvery petals bloomed, stretching towards the sun that glinted off the castle behind me. Somehow it was a comfort to me, to watch it grow away from the iron origins it laid beneath. I gently brushed my fingertips below the flower, mesmerized by its unnatural beauty.

"A twisted kind of beauty, isn't it?" I had sensed his presence before he stepped right behind me. "The garden"

"Even life can grow within the iron" I stated, pulling away from the flower and gazing at a butterfly fluttering gently on another one not too far away.

"And it's all thanks to your mom" The love in his voice almost made me melt. I had always been a sucker for love stories and my parents' was one that shouldn't be told, that was practically forbidden. And yet, it was the most famous in all of Nevernever.

"I wish I could be powerful enough to turn death into life" I said softly, following the butterfly as it landed on the silver rose. "I wish I hadat least _some_ power"

"Ellasyn, you have plenty of power" Dad said in his gentle voice.

"Doesn't seem like it" I muttered, dropping my eyes to my feet. I felt something graze my neck. I looked down as a crystal about the size of an acorn rested on my chest, tied with a brown, copper wire.

"Ellasyn, look at me" I didn't want to, but I did, knowing that I had no choice.

Dad had always liked to tie his dark hair back behind his ears, away from his face, for it had grown longer in the last few years. It made his pale skin and silver eyes pop, along with the grey suit he wore to represent the Iron Kingdom.

"True power does not come from glamour" He started, his silvery eyes looking into my own. "It comes from the strength within. The power of your mind, your soul, and how brave you are to take action" He took a deep breath and placed a hand on my shoulder. "True power comes from your heart."

"But that doesn't help me when someone attacks me using their glamour." I told him, hugging myself and looking away. "I'm powerless against it"

"You are never powerless, you just need to find your way of doing things. Until you do, this crystal will help you find me no matter where you go. Just touch it and think of me" I looked at the crystal and then up at him as he pressed his forehead to mine, a small smile stretched on his lips. "I believe you can Ella. I believe in _you"_


End file.
